The invention relates to ammunition for firearms, for both smoothbore barrels and a rifled barrels.
The following conventional projectile designs are known: a fletched-subcaliber bullet for smooth-bore barrels. D. I. Shiryaev, V. V. Shipilov, N. V. Terehov, SU Patent No. 3246468 A1, published 1 Jan. 1972. This reference is taken as a prototype. In the prototype, a bullet casing with lead core, plastic fletching fixed of the straight tail. Another well-known shell-bullet “Sauvestre”, published in “Kalashnikov, weapons, ammunition, equipment” Journal of February 2000, describes a bullet weighing 24 g. The round is subcaliber, with a container. This is a decent round, but the fletching is in the aerodynamic shadow. Another known projectile is shown in application No. RU 2012139499, published on Mar. 20, 2014.